Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)
thumb|left«Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)» —en español: «La noche del viernes pasado (G.racias D.ios E.s'' V.''iernes)»— es una canción de la cantante Katy Perry de su tercer álbum de estudio Teenage Dream (2010). Fue lanzada como el quinto sencillo del disco el 6 de junio de 2011 y encabezó la lista de Billboard Hot 100 y Canadian Hot 100 charts. Logrando ser como todos los anteriores sencillos de su actual álbum Teenage Dream los cuales lograron encabezar la lista Billboard Hot 100, Hot Digital Songs, Pop Songs, Radio Songs and Hot Dance Club charts. El 31 de agosto de 2011, "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" logró vender más de 2.405.000 copias en los EE.UU. Las siglas «T.G.I.F.» indican una frase muy utilizada por los estudiantes de Estados Unidos la cual significa "Thank God It's Friday ("Gracias a Dios es viernes"). La canción fue escrita por Katy, Dr. Luke , Max Martin y Bonnie McKee y fue producida por Dr. Luke y Max Martin.El lunes 8 de agosto de 2011 fue lanzado un thumbremix de «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)» que incluye la colaboración de la rapera Missy Elliott el cual fue vendido a 69 centavos de dólar en la tienda virtual Itunes. Ello, con la intención de catapultar a la canción a la posición Nº 1 del ranking Billboard Hot 100, el más importante de Estados Unidos, en el que para entonces había permanecido las últimas dos semanas en la posición Nº 2, detrás de «Party Rock Anthem» de LMFAO con Lauren Bennett y GoonRock. La canción se convirtió en el quinto sencillo número 1 de la lista Billboard Hot 100, convirtiéndola en la primera mujer en la historia de los 53 años de Billboard en lograr posicionar cinco sencillos del mismo álbum en el puesto número uno en el Hot 100, igualando el récord establecido por Michael Jackson 23 años antes. Antecedentes thumb|right|335px La cantante ha revelado que se había inspirado para lograr escribir la canción después de correr desnudos por el parque con sus amigos. Perry afirma que después de una noche loca de fiesta y de algunas bromas, sirvieron para escribir la canción sobre sus travesuras thumb|lefty lo que recordaba el día siguiente. Katy reveló: "No hay nada mejor que una fiesta de baile improvisada con mis amigos. 'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' Mi camino es una canción sobre el libertinaje, porque tuve una de esas noches divertidas en Santa Bárbara. Nos fuimos a ese lugar llamado Wildcat y me divertí bastante", La cantante admitió: "Hemos bebido un par de cervezas y hemos bailado hasta morir, y luego revivo la fiesta a la habitación del hotel", agregó también que: "La mayor parte de esa canción es la pura realidad, aparte del trío ... ¡por desgracia! Pero, sí, las bromas en el parque, que es lo que hicimos, ¡así que tuvimos que escribir una canción sobre ella al día siguiente!". Bonnie McKee, el co-escritor de la canción dijo: "T.G.I.F. es más o menos una palabra para la descripción de nuestro viaje a Santa Bárbara (con Perry), así que me encanta eso. Es muy pegadiza y divertida y me hace sentir muy nostálgico." Letra Original: Inglés There's a stranger in my bed There's a pounding my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbie's on the barbeque There's a hickie or a bruise Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a black top blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor With my favorite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credits card And got kicked out of the bars So we hit the boulevards Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping int he dark Then had a menage a trois Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh whoa oh This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Do it all again This Friday night T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Español Hay un extraño en mi cama, Hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza Brillo por toda mi habitación Flamencos rosados en la piscina Hiedo a minibar El DJ se desmayó en el patio Barbie está en la barbacoa ¿Esto es un chupón o un moretón? Fotografías de anoche Terminamos en línea Estoy jodida Oh, bueno Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo ¡Maldición! Viernes por la noche Si, bailamos en las mesas Y tomamos muchos tragos, Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé Viernes por la noche Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito Y nos echaron del bar Así que llegamos a la calle Viernes por la noche Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque Bañándonos en la oscuridad Después tuvimos un trío Viernes por la noche Si, creo que quebramos la ley Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar Whoa-oh-ah Éste viernes por la noche Hagámoslo todo otra vez Éste viernes por la noche Hagámoslo todo otra vez Tratando de conectar los puntos No se que decirle a mi jefe Creo que la ciudad remolcó mi carro La lámpara araña está en el piso Rasgó mi vestido de fiesta favorito Los documentos listos para mi arresto Creo que necesito una cerveza de jengibre Porque fue una gran epopeya Fotografías de anoche Terminamos en línea Estoy jodida Oh, bueno Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo ¡Maldición! Viernes por la noche Si, bailamos en las mesas Y tomamos muchos tragos Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide Viernes por la noche Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito Y nos echaron de los bares Así que llegamos a la calle Viernes por la noche Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque Bañándonos en la oscuridad Después tuvimos un trío Si, creo que quebramos la ley Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar Whoa-oh-ah Éste viernes por la noche Hagámoslo todo otra vez Hagámoslo todo otra vez Éste viernes por la noche Hagámoslo todo otra vez Hagámoslo todo otra vez Éste viernes por la noche Gracias a Dios es viernes Gracias a Dios es viernes Gracias a Dios es viernes Gracias a Dios es viernes Gracias a Dios es viernes Gracias a Dios es viernes Viernes por la noche Si, bailamos en las mesas Y tomamos muchos tragos Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide Viernes por la noche Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito Y nos echaron de los bares Así que llegamos a la calle Viernes por la noche Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque Bañándonos en la oscuridad Después tuvimos un trío Viernes por la noche Si, creo que quebramos la ley Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar Whoa-oh-ah Éste viernes por la noche Hagámoslo todo otra vez Categoría:Canciones de Teenage Dream